wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhullo
There two types of the Roaming Comet of Rhullo. Fan-Made= "Rhullo" is the Comet that roams around the Dyna System and it is the Home world to Prince Vorkken and Immorta. |-|Video Game= "Rhullo" is the Comet prior to the video game, Wondeful 101. It serves as the Home world to Prince Vorkken and Immorta. It was destroyed by the GEATHJERK Federation Background There are two histories about the Rhullo the Roaming Comet, Fan-Made= =Original= Vorkken Ohgee was born the first son of the royal Ohgee family, who ruled over the comet Rhullo. He lived a peaceful life with his parents and younger sister Immorta , where he studied the art of combat for most of his life. Eventually Vorkken was accepted into a pristine intergalactic academy, where he fell in love and made multiple friends who in his words "shared his vision for the universe". After graduation Vorkken along with his friends formed a team similar to Team Okaina, who defended Rhullo and its people for many years. However, everything changed when the Galactic Eggman Empire discovered it. Vorkken and his team fought valiantly against the Eggman Empire but in the end they were overwhelmed by Toshiya Gekko and his custom Egg Fleet and defeated. Vorrken's team was captured by Jergingha, and the royal Ohgee family was banished into the Planet Dens. However before Rhullo was conquered by Dr. Eggman, Vorkken was able to secure Immorta's escape from Rhullo via an escape ship called the Dakkar. Vorkken began traveling from planet to planet in search of skilled soldiers (such as Chewgi), whom he overpowers and forces into servitude, constantly increasing his forces; once he did so in the hopes of freeing Rhullo, but over time he lost sight of his old goals and became obsessed with accumulating power for its own sake. Prior to the Battle of the Xenostar Planet, Prince Vorkken is first seen as a shadowy figure alongside Chewgi, watching the Dens Federation from afar and analyzing their combat capabilities. =Mega Man ZX Shippuden= Vorkken Ohgee was born the first son of the royal Ohgee family, who ruled over the comet Rhullo. He lived a peaceful life with his parents and younger sister Immorta , where he studied the art of combat for most of his life. Eventually Vorkken was accepted into a pristine intergalactic academy, where he fell in love and made multiple friends who in his words "shared his vision for the universe". After graduation Vorkken along with his friends formed a team similar to Team Okaina, who defended Rhullo and its people for many years. However, everything changed when the Terrorist Coalition invaded Rhullo during the Grand Civil War. Vorrken and his team fought valiantly against the invaders, but in the end they were overwhelmed by the Terrorists and defeated. Vorrken's team was saved by the Konoha Republic and his parents were saved as well. At the End of the Grand Civil War following the deaths of the Mobians, Shimizu Clan Members and Salem, Momoshiki Palpatine dissolved the republic and the royal Ohgee family and crowned Dr. Robotnik Emperor of the Galactic Eggman Empire. However before Rhullo was left vacant, Vorkken was able to secure Immorta's escape from Rhullo via an escape ship called the Dakkar. After the Grand Civil War, Vorkken began traveling from planet to planet in search of skilled soldiers (such as Chewgi), whom he overpowers and forces into servitude, constantly increasing his forces; once he did so in the hopes of avenging Rhullo, but over time he has given Darth Baron his old goals, who became obsessed with accumulating power of the Dark side of God. |-|Video Game= Vorkken Ohgee was born the first son of the royal Ohgee family, who ruled over the comet Rhullo. He lived a peaceful life with his parents and younger sister Immorta, where he studied the art of combat for most of his life. Eventually Vorkken was accepted into a pristine intergalactic academy, where he fell in love and made multiple friends who in his words "shared his vision for the universe". After graduation Vorkken along with his friends formed a team similar to The Wonderful 101, who defended Rhullo and its people for many years. However, everything changed when the GEATHJERK federation invaded Rhullo. Vorrken and his team fought valiantly against the GEATHJERK invaders, but in the end they were overwhelmed by the GEATHJERK and defeated. Vorrken's team was slaughtered by the GEATHJERK invaders, and the same fate befell his parents soon after. However before Rhullo was destroyed, Vorkken was able to secure Immorta's escape from Rhullo via an escape ship called the Dakkar. After the destruction of Rhullo and deaths of his comrades, Vorkken began traveling from planet to planet in search of skilled soldiers (such as Chewgi), whom he overpowers and forces into servitude, constantly increasing his forces; once he did so in the hopes of avenging Rhullo, but over time he lost sight of his old goals and became obsessed with accumulating power for its own sake. With Jergingha defeated and Rhullo avenged Vorkken apologized for all the trouble he caused and departed from earth alongside Chewgi, Immorta and his crew. Vowing to make amends for all the evil he had done and to tell the people of the universe of what he had learned. Category:Locations Category:Planets